


Waiting Games

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly I just have a lot of Danny feels, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it is pathetic, I don't know, hooking up with my ex. But here's the thing, he may treat me like shit, but at least he doesn't lie to me,” Danny said, and there was a weakness in his voice that struck Ethan like a blow to the chest.<br/>	Danny, turned away, put his key in the door.<br/>	“Danny,” Ethan tried one more time, but the other boy didn't look at him., “I really am sorry. I'd tell you every thing if I could.”<br/>	Danny nodded once, curtly.<br/>	“Then come back when you can. I'm tired of waiting around for everyone else's explanations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from an intense surge of protective Danny feels after last night's episode. quick and unbeataed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and this was just for fun.

 The moment the Sheriff was out of eyesight, Ethan turned back to the lines of people pouring out of the school. His eyes combed over the faces, and he breathed deep.

A heavy hand landed on his arm and he turned on his brother, snarling. Aidan rolled his eyes.

“I know what you're doing,” his twin snarked, “And I can tell you right now, if you confront him, he's probably going to punch you in the teeth.”

“What do you want me to do?” Ethan snapped back, jerking his arm out of his brother's grip.

Aidan gave a long suffering sigh.

“Get over it? But as I know _that's_ probably not going to happen, I'll settle for you being patient. Give him a few days to get used to being around again. Let him cool off. You know, all the stuff you'd be telling me to do it this was Lydia.”

Ethan scowled, but mulled over the words. For once, Aidan was being the level headed one. And he did have a point. He felt the weight of guilt settle heavy in his stomach. He'd only talked to Danny once in the last two weeks, or more, talked his voice mail.

But the smell of Armani hit him like a sledge hammer and he was turning to follow it before he could even get a rein on his senses again. Aidan smelled it too, reaching for his brother, but all he caught was a fistful of air. He growled, rolling his eyes and waiting for the aftermath.

“Danny! Danny wait up!” Ethan called, shouldering through the crowd.

The taller boy turned at the sound of his name being called, keys in his hand and feet from his car, but his face fell the second Ethan came into view. It almost stopped the wolf cold. It was the first time he'd seen Danny look so stoned faced, to have that usually open, honest gaze closed off to him. He swallowed hard, watching Danny's fingers tighten around the strap of his backpack, listen to his heart pick up.

“What do you want,” Danny asked, his voice bordering on icy.

Ethan scrubbed a nervous hand across his jeans and stepped closer.

“I need to talk to you,” he said, raising his voice over the commotion.

Danny shook his head, mouth curling up in a smile that was nothing short of venomous. It wasn't the kind of expression Ethan had ever thought Danny's face could be capabale of.

“Oh now you want to talk? After two weeks of nothing. Two weeks of not returning my texts, my phone calls, my ims, nothing, and now _you want to talk,”_ he hissed, “Go fuck yourself.”

He hoisted his bag over his shoulder, and moved to turn away. In the moment, Ethan reached for him, grabbing his wrist.

He never expect Danny to swing around like he did, never expect Danny to punch him right in the teeth, exactly as Aidan had said he would.

The coppery taste of blood exploded in his mouth, surprise catching him more than the blow, knocking him back a few steps. Danny was shaking his hand, knuckles bright and bloody as starburst, cursing.

“I deserved that,” he relented, spitting blood onto the pavement.

“Damn right you did,” Danny growled, still favoring his hand. He reached to pick up the keys he'd dropped. The blood was too bright on the asphalt and for a second Ethan was willing to forget the boy the basement, the boy who's head he'd wanted to rip off long before now, because Danny was hurt and it was Ethan's fault, and the only thing in the world that he wanted was to make the hurt better again.

“Danny, if you'd just give me a chance to explain...”

“Explain? Explain what, Ethan,” Danny spat, turning on him again. Ethan could hear the other boy's heart pounding against his ribs as the rage poured out of him. Ethan quelled the instinctual urge to cower. It had been a long time since someone had made him feel like that. But then again, Danny had always been different. “Explain where the hell you were for two weeks? Why, when I went to you're apartment, my key no longer worked? Explain to me why I was suddenly informed by your building's security that you had moved out? Explain to me why you never answered my calls, my texts? Why for two _god damned_ weeks, the only word I got from you was some half assed voicemail saying you 'needed time'?”

Ethan shook his head. He and Aidan had agreed, cold turkey. With them being omega's again, they both knew it wasn't safe around them anymore. Ethan had never been all that great at protecting Danny in the first place, despite his best efforts. Now, he didn't even have his alpha power to help. But he'd broken under pressure. Danny had always been a worrier, though he didn't let it show. He worried about his parents, about his siblings, about Jackson, about Lydia, about Scott.

“It's not what it sounds like,” he started but Danny cut him off again with a shake of his head.

“Of course it's not! Have you looked around this place! Nothing is ever what it sounds like here! I thought you were dead, Ethan. I thought that, once again, this shit town had taken someone else I care about from me. Less than year ago, I got the call saying my best friend was in the morgue. Then, miraculously, he's not, but he has to up and move to London, and for the first time in our lives he isn't talking to me about what's wrong. I almost lost Lydia to some freak animal attack. Then the next thing I know she's running around naked in the woods at night, having complete existential melt down's in class, she's showing up in places she shouldn't be, finding bodies, completely confused as to how she got there. And then, AND THEN, some one tries for fucking strangle her. If that's not enough, I have been terrorized, paralyzed, was almost killed.”

“Danny, all of that was just,” Ethan said, calmly, not liking the direction this conversation was going. Danny was too smart to be left alone with that many variables, it was only a matter of time before he put them together.

“Oh spare me,” Danny snapped, “They say Lydia was attacked by mountain lion, but I saw the marks and you know what leaves marks like that? Canines, not felines. Then Jackson is in a morgue for almost a day before they suddenly realize he's “not dead”. I went straight to the hospital when I found out. He wasn't just 'not dead', he was totally fine. And I have lived my entire life with my condition, so I can tell you for a fact, puking up mistletoe isn't a typical symptom. I suppose I have no one to blame but myself for this one though. I just wanted to believe my boyfriend was a normal human being so bad, no matter how much didn't fall into place.”

Danny huffed, the anger seeming to leave him now that the words had. He looked tired, worn thin, reaching up to drag his fingers through his hair. When he did, Ethan caught another smell on the boy's skin and his lips curled, jealousy and anger rippling over hims again, like they had in the basement.

“Oh boyfriend is it,” he sneered, “I guess I thought that was over when I saw you trying to push your tongue down that bastard's throat. Or where you so desperate for the attention you jumped on him the moment he showed interest again? That's ...”

“Pathetic?” Danny finished for him, his voice low and dangerous, fixing Ethan with a stare that tugged at his soul. The anger left him in a huff; he felt hollowed out, empty. He'd hurt Danny, so many times, because his hands were tied, he'd told himself. But this time was different. This time had been deliberate and he hated himself for it.

Danny just offered him a shrug.

“I'm smart enough to know when you're story doesn't line up, I just wanted so badly to have something for myself for once, something normal. But then you left, you just disappeared of the face of the earth, and you left me in the dark about it. You don't get to come in here and expect me to have sat around wanting for you. What I have with David isn't good, but I know what it is. I know he doesn’t love me and he doesn't lead me to believe he does. Maybe it is pathetic, I don't know, hooking up with my ex. But here's the thing, he may treat me like shit, but at least he doesn't lie to me,” Danny said, and there was a weakness in his voice that struck Ethan like a blow to the chest.

Danny, turned away, put his key in the door.

“Danny,” Ethan tried one more time, but the other boy didn't look at him., “I really am sorry. I'd tell you every thing if I could.”

Danny nodded once, curtly.

“Then come back when you can. I'm tired of waiting around for everyone else's explanations.”


End file.
